Alone at Night
by Canada-Matthew
Summary: Matthew was just a simple college student. That is, until he walked home from work late at night. Now he's being practically stalked by a big vampire and being saved from said vampire by another vampire. His life would never be the same again. And in some ways, he didn't really want it to. Was there something wrong with him? RusXCan Vs. PruCan. Who will win?


**Author's Note: Hey guys! Happy late Halloween! I hope you enjoy this fic that I wrote for the Anime Banzai fanfiction contest. This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I decided to keep it going, so I shall post the second chapter when it's done. Hope you like it~**

Matthew knew he shouldn't have done this. Who in their right mind walks home from work in the middle of the night? Apparently, him.

Sure, he had the pocket knife his brother gave him, but he didn't really know how to use it. There was no way he would feel comfortable pulling it out on someone, even if they were attacking him.

Why hadn't he just accepted Francis' kindness when he had offered to give him a ride home? Probably because Francis would have been undressing him with his eyes the entire time. Now Matthew was thinking he should have accepted the ride anyway. What might have happened with that was definitely better than this.

He could hear the stranger's footsteps grow steadily louder as it approached. The only sounds Matthew could could hear besides his own footsteps and breathing. All he could do at this point was keep walking. Keep walking and hope he could find someplace safe on this dark and deserted street. He couldn't see any lights ahead of him.

The only reason Matthew could even see where he was going was because the moon was out. A full moon, to be exact. That just made the entire situation even scarier for the poor land.

Taking a glance behind him, he saw that the stranger was nearer than the last time he had looked, and nearing faster than before. This scared him, so he tried going faster as well. Though now, he was running out of energy. A full day of work tended to do that to people.

Suddenly, there was another stranger before him. With this new development, he didn't know whether he should be relieved or even more scared.

"Just keep going" he thought to himself. "All you can do is keep going."

The new one was much closer than the one chasing after him. In fact, soon he was right in front of him and had a hold of hos shoulders in a tight grip. Matthew looked up into his red eyes and nearly screamed. Before he could, however, the red-eyed man covered his mouth.

"Kesesesesese~" he chuckled. "No need to scream, little birdie, I'm here to save you!"

Matthew just continued to stare at him in shock.

"You do not need to save him, Da? I have got him." said a distinctly Russian voice behind him. He assumed it belonged to the stranger that had been chasing him since he left work.

"You're in the wrong area, Braginsky. You're not even supposed to be here, let alone scouting out a meal."

At these last words, Matthew's eyes widened further than they already were.

"Don't you see you are scaring him? Talking about making meals out of humans?"

"Hey, I never said I would be making a meal out of him, I just know you are. You better get out of here, Braginsky, before I call in reinforcements."

"Very well, I shall go, but if this little beauty ever wanders into my territory, he shall be mine."

A few moments later, the man still holding him chuckled again. "Kesesesesese, I'm glad he's gone~ Now I have you all to myself."

Matthew then found himself pressed up against a wall. Finally, the hand was removed from his mouth, though he still did not speak.

The red-eyed man leaned in close to him and sniffed his neck, causing him to shiver slightly. "Mmmm~ You smell so enticing~ It's like your blood is calling to me~"

A small gasp escaped from his throat. His blood? Why would his blood be calling to him?

The next thing the young Canadian knew was a sharp pain at his neck. And then, blackness.

When Matthew woke up, he was in a room he had never been in before. But that's not what really scared him. No, that would be the warm body sleeping next to him.

As carefully as he could, he got up out of the bed and slowly, quietly made his way toward the door on the opposite side of the room. Reaching out, he jiggled the handle of the door only to realize it was locked from the other side. Checking the windows, he discovered those were locked as well.

Seeing a chair on the far side of the room, Matthew sat in it, waiting for the person on the bed to wake up.

It must have been hours later, but to him it only felt like minutes when the creature on the bed began to stir. Taking a quick glance out the window, he saw that it was already dark.

The man sat up and stared at him with those red eyes. It was the man from last night. Now though, he saw that the man also had a silvery color for his hair. Did that make him albino?

The albino smiled at him.

"Hello there~" He said. "I never caught your name, Birdie."

Matthew did not respond.

"You're not scared of me, are you?" He continued as he did not get a response.

The silence went on longer this time until the strange man got off the bed and started to approach him. Because of this, Matthew curled into a tight ball to stay as far away from him as possible.

"You really are scared, aren't you?" He asked. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. Unless you want me to, of course." This did not ease the Canadian's worry at all.

"Oh come on, you can trust me! I did save you from the big bad Russian, after all. Just tell me your name?"

After a few moments of pause, he stuttered "M-Matthew. Matthew Williams."

"Matthew? Can I call you Mattie?"

He slowly nods.

"And I am the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

By this he could tell that this Gilbert had an enormous ego.

"What do you want with me?" he whispered.

"What do I want? I want to keep you safe."

"Why?"

"Because you're adorable, that's why."

He couldn't stop himself from blushing slightly from that.

Gilbert took a big whiff of the air. "Mmmm~ And your blood smells delicious! Tastes delicious too~"

Matthew's eyes widened. "My... my blood?!"

"Ja, your blood~"

"What are you?!"

"Isn't it obvious?"

A shake of the head.

"Well look at the facts, Birdie~"

"What facts?"

"Like how I'm only awake at night. And how I was talking territory with Braginsky last night. Got it figured out?" He shook his head again.

"Then there's the most important facts," he said as he leaned closer. "How I told you your blood is calling to me." And then Gilbert was whispering in his ear, "And how I sucked you blood."

Matthew gasped. "A-are you..."

Before he could finish his question there was a pain on his neck similar to the one from the night before.

The vampire was sucking his blood again.


End file.
